


Pre Show Warm Up

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 seconds of summer smut, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Calum Hood smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: You've joined the band for a short run on their latest tour. Calum just happens to be looking extra delicious tonight.





	Pre Show Warm Up

“Luke, you know that you're an idiot, right?” You asked, making Calum chuckle beneath you. You had joined the band for a short run on their latest tour, and were currently sitting in the green room of a venue somewhere in Michigan. Luke and Ashton were dancing around the room, some weird variant of Salsa music that you'd never heard of playing from the Bluetooth speaker on the dressing table. You and Calum sat on the couch, you were tucked comfortably into his side with your arms wrapped around his waist while he draped one arm over your shoulders, his free hand loosely grasping a red plastic cup over the arm of the couch.

“Really, Cal?” Luke asked. “You're just gonna let your girl come in here and talk to me like that?”

Cal smiled down at you before replying. “I wouldn't if she weren't right. I was about to tell you both that you look like a couple of morons. She just beat me to it.” You tightened your arms around him and nuzzled yourself deeper into his side.

“The disrespect…” Luke started, shaking his head as he started dancing with Ashton again.

“20 minutes to stage, guys.” One of their crew members announced, poking his head into the room. All four of the boys uttered out a chorus of “Yeah” and “Alright.”

Calum placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. “Think you can survive without me while I play?”

“You know I'm gonna be sidestage, like the whole time, right?”

“Yeah, all the way on the side of the stage.” He said, dramatically accenting himself.

You furrowed your brows and puckered your lips. “So close, but so far away.” His smile widened as he leaned down, connecting your lips in a soft kiss.

“Can you two chill for like, five minutes?” Michael said from one of the overstuffed chairs on the opposite side of the room. You didn't say anything to him, just sticking your tongue out and crossing your eyes in his direction. A gesture which he cheekily returned.

“Hey, babe.” You said quietly, returning your attention to Calum. “I gotta talk to you real quick. Is there somewhere we can go? Like, alone?”

He looked confused at your request, but didn't hesitate to stand from the couch and set his cup on a nearby table before taking your hand and leading you out the door to the green room. He asked the venue security for a private room and a woman showed you to an empty dressing room down the hall.

When you were inside, Calum flipped on the lights and shut the door behind him. “What did you need to talk about?” He asked as he turned to face you. You quickly threw your arms around his neck, pulling him down and catching his full lips in a heated kiss. He put his own arms around your waist barely even having time to process what was happening before you broke the kiss and dropped your hands to the zipper of his black pants.

“You just look so fucking good tonight.” You told him as your hands skillfully unbuttoned his pants, the zipper soon following. “I just, I really need you, baby.”

You looked up at him, wide eyed through your lashes as you slid your hand down the front of his pants. Your other hand returned to the back of his neck. “Fuck…” He growled as you started to palm his length over his boxers. “We only have like twenty minutes. You tryin’ to get me in trouble?” He asked with a smirk.

You pulled Calums phone from the front pocket of his pants. You opened it, looked at the time, and set it down on a dressing table near you. “Actually, we have eighteen minutes, and I know for a fact that I can get you off in less than eighteen minutes.” You told him, before kissing him quickly and dropping to your knees in front of him.

“Oh, my god.” He sighed above you as you pulled his pants down to his knees. You put the tips of your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down as well, freeing his now fully erect shaft. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

You smiled up at him as you took him in your hand, pumping him a few times. “What a way to go though, huh?” You asked him before taking the head of his cock in your mouth. You swirled your tongue over the head while your hand continued to pump him, the other resting on his thigh. You made quick work of moving your mouth as far down his shaft as you could handle, earning a string of profanities and low groans from Calum above you.

His hands found their way to your hair, his fingers tangling in the loose strands. “Fuck, princess.” He grunted, his hips bucking into you just slightly. You hummed, sending a wave of vibrations through his cock, something that you knew he loved. Suddenly, without warning, he pulled himself completely away from you. “Up.” He said breathily as he grabbed your hand from his thigh and pulled you to stand in front of him. He put his hands on your hips and walked you a few steps to the side where your butt hit a dressing table.

His hands found their way to the front of your jeans, undoing the button and zipper. He dropped to his knees in front of you, almost the exact same position that you had been in just moments ago. You helped him to push your jeans down, jumping up onto the table behind you when they hit your feet. You toed your shoes off and Calum pulled your jeans and underwear off, throwing them blindly behind him before placing his hands on your thighs and roughly pushing them apart. He quickly stuck one finger into your center and began pumping in and out of you while his lips found your clit. After a moment, he added a second digit and continued to prepare you for him. Your hands fell to his hair, your fingers tugging on the raven locks as his tongue worked wonders over the swollen bundle of nerves that he was currently paying extra attention to.

“God…” You whined. “Oh, my god, Calum.” You pulled his hair a little harder as you felt your orgasm building low in your abdomen. When he felt your thighs begin to tremble next to his head, he pulled away from you. He planted a single, wet kiss to the inside of your thigh before he stood up. You were upset that he would get you right to the point of an orgasm and then stop, but that went out the window the second he placed his hands on your hips, pulled you to stand up, and spun you around to face the table.

“Down.” He commanded, his voice low and stern. You did as you were told, your chest meeting the cold table top as you bent over in front of Calum. You shuddered when you felt his hand on your back, grazing gently down your spine before sending a stinging smack to your ass. “Now, be a good girl and keep quiet.” You nodded your head silently and did your best to prepare yourself for what he was about to do.

Doggy style was your favorite position to do with Calum. The way his strong hands held you tightly as he moved his hips into you drove you wild. Calum had never told you, but you had a strong suspicion that it was his favorite as well, or at least one of them. Any chance he got to have sex with you anywhere other than the bed you shared, it was doggy style. You didn’t mind, of course.

You squirmed a little when you felt him line himself up with your entrance, dragging the head of his cock up and down your dripping folds painfully slowly. “This is just a taste of what you’re getting when we get back to the hotel tonight, princess.” He said behind you. You could have cum right then just from the way his deep voice sounded as he spoke.

Before you could even answer him, he was pushing himself into you. A moan escaped your lips before you could stop yourself. You put one hand over your mouth to stop any further sounds from coming out and risking being found. Calum moved one hand from your hip to the middle of your back, the tips of his fingers dipping beneath the hem of your t-shirt. He moved his hand up your back, pushing your shirt further up. He pulled out of you almost completely and lightly dragged his nails down your spine as he pushed himself back in at a slower pace than you would have liked. When he pulled out again, instead of waiting for him, you backed yourself into him.

“Oh, you want more, princess?” He asked you, his grip on your hip tightening as he spoke. You nodded silently, your hand still over your mouth. A single giggle fell from Calum's lips and even though you weren’t facing him, you were almost certain that he was wearing his signature smirk as he pulled back, pausing for a second, and slamming his hips into you with more force than you were expecting. You were glad that you were covering your mouth because if you weren’t, the sound you made would have definitely been heard by everyone backstage and probably most of the people in the building.

He continued to pump in and out of you, his thrusts getting faster and faster by the moment. You felt him reach around you, his hands traveling down your stomach before finally reaching your clit. He began to rub harsh circles into your clit, never once losing the fast paced rhythm that he had set with his thrusts.

“Wanna feel you cum around me.” He said, his voice labored but still not skipping a beat. “Can you do that for me, princess?” Once again, you only nodded silently, not trusting yourself not to scream out if you dared to remove your hand from your face. Your orgasm was already bubbling up inside of you, threatening to burst through at any moment and Calums words only brought it that much closer. “Good girl.” He cooed as his fingers picked up their pace on your clit.

Within moments you felt your legs begin to shake beneath you as pleasure took over your entire body. “God, yeah…” Calum grunted between thrusts as your walls clenched around him. “Oh, shit… Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

You felt his thrusts becoming erratic as you came down from your intense orgasm. He was going to cum any second, but neither of you had thought to grab a condom.

“Cal,” You said, reaching behind yourself to grab his arm. “Cal, baby you gotta pull out.”

He did as you said, pulling away from you and taking a step back. You quickly spun around to face him and dropped to the floor in front of him, your hand landing on his thigh for support. You opened your mouth as wide as you could and stuck your tongue out. He put his left hand on your shoulder and wrapped his right hand around his shaft, and began to jerk himself off. It only took a few pumps of his hand before you felt his warm cum hit your tongue.

He continued to pump himself, milking himself onto your tongue and face. “Jesus Christ,” he panted as he finished. You brought a hand up to your face and began wiping up the mess that was on your cheeks. Calums eyes never left you as you dragged your thumb along your cheek, gathering up all of his cum, before pulling your tongue back into your mouth along with your thumb. “Since when do you swallow?” He asked.

“I don't know.” You answered as he put his hand out to help you up. “Just felt right.”

He chuckled as he bent down to retrieve the jeans and underwear that you'd shed. “What do I have to do to get you to do it more often?”

You took your jeans from him and started to get redressed, while he pulled his own pants back up, tucking himself into his boxers. “Bending me over a table and fucking me senseless backstage at your shows seems to do the trick.” You answered, doing up the button on your jeans as you finished.

“You are absolutely incredible.” He whispered as he took a step closer to you, kissing you gently as his hands fell to your hips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” You pulled away from him just enough to tuck your panties into the front pocket of his pants. You leaned up so that your lips were touching the sensitive skin just below his ear and whispered, “I want you to take those on stage and think about all the things we're going to do when we don't have to be quiet.”

Calum pulled away from you, his eyes wide. “Fuck, I have to be on stage.” He said as he grabbed his phone and your hand before pulling you out the door and back down the hallway to the green room.

When you walked back into the room, everyone's heads snapped up at once to look at you.

“Fucking finally.” Ashton said, throwing one hand up to point at a clock on the wall. “We have to be out there in less than three minutes.”

“I know, man. I'm sorry.” Calum said quickly.

“Oh, my god.” Michael yelled from across the room. “You two are ridiculous. Absolutely fuckin’ ridiculous. You seriously couldn't wait until after the show!?” The grin on his face said that he knew exactly where you'd been and what you'd done.

You and Calum exchanged a glance and you felt your face go warm. “What are you even talking about, Mike?” Calum asked, trying to play cool.

“We're not idiots, Calum.” He answered with a giggle. “First of all, Y/N, where are your shoes?” He asked you. For the first time you noticed that you were only wearing socks, your shoes completely forgotten in the rush to get back. You looked down at your feet and back up to Michael with a shy smile. “That's what I thought. Second, Calum, you have some serious sex hair. And third, you have what I assume are Y/N’s panties sticking out of your pocket.”

Luke and Michael both let out loud laugh as he finished. “Mate, if you're gonna do that right before a show, at least be slick about it next time.” Luke said, still giggling.

Thankfully, the same crew member from before popped his head into the room at that exact moment. “One minute, guys. Let's go.”

Everyone began to make their way towards the door. Calum leaned down and kissed your cheek. “Sorry they're assholes.”

“It's our own fault. We'll just have to be sneakier next time.” You answered.

“Next time?” He asked, his eyebrows raising comically.

“Oh, there is definitely gonna be a next time.” You smiled at him “Now, go.” You told him, pushing him away from you gently. “You have a show to do.” He kissed you again, this time on the lips before turning away and following his band toward the stage door.

You laughed when you saw Ashton gesture towards your panties that were still in Calums front pocket. “Will you get rid of those? We do not need pictures of Y/N delicates on the internet tomorrow.”

Calum didn't answer him, he only smiled down at the floor while tucking them fully into his pocket. You couldn't stop the grin that took over your face as you watched him walk. Even if you had gotten caught, it was definitely completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Docs since October omg  
> So ready to be able to finally share it with everyone! Please let me know what y'all thought!


End file.
